


In Sickness and In Health

by pinkamour1588



Series: In Sickness and In Health [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Cancer, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Major Illness, Nightmares, Parenthood, Recovery, Sarcasm, Sickfic, Smut, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: “Something doesn’t feel right.”





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard closed his eyes and sighed as Jim pressed one finger into his ass and kissed his neck. After a few minutes, he felt Jim frown against his neck.

“Something wrong?” Leonard asked as Jim added a second finger.

“Well, there’s something…probably nothing…but…” Jim lifted his head to look at Leonard.

“But what?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.” Jim continued prodding.

Leonard groaned softly. “Jim, that’s my prostate.”

“Yeah, but something doesn’t feel right.”

“Feels pretty damn right to me,” Leonard answered, pushing his hips up against Jim’s hand, trying to ignore the way his stomach turned at Jim’s comment.

Jim said nothing more and continued his ministrations.

***

The next day, Leonard sat in his office looking over the blood test results, feeling sick to his stomach. Geoffrey sat across from him silently.

“Second opinions are always good,” Geoffrey said breaking the twenty minutes long silence between them.

“Yeah…yeah,” Leonard mumbled not looking away from the PADD.

“Do you want me to go?”

Leonard nodded, then quickly added, “You speak of this to no one. As far as everyone else is concerned, we were meeting about patients and what supplies we should ask for more of for the next away mission.”

“Of course.”

***

Leonard was grateful when Jim didn’t seem to inquire further about it over the next week and a half. They had been back on Earth for three days before they were sitting in Phil’s office. Jim was in tears. Leonard felt numb.

Cancer.

Prostate Cancer.

Leonard wasn’t even in the standard age range for it. He was in his 30s. But here he was sitting across from one of the chiefs of Starfleet medical seeing the same test results again. The only thing he was grateful for was that it was in its early stages. It was still very treatable.

But it was still cancer.

“I would typically suggest talking treatment options today, but I think it can wait until tomorrow. You can come back then,” Phil said gently as Jim grabbed another tissue from the box.

“That sounds best,” Leonard nodded stiffly.

“I’ll leave you two boys be.” With that, Phil stood, patting both of them on the shoulder before heading out.

~~~

That night, Jim laid in bed with Leonard’s head resting on his stomach, running his fingers through the brunette’s hair. They had spent the entire afternoon and evening just about glued at the hip and talking about the treatment options Leonard knew about. They would get more details the next day, but Jim wanted an overview.

“If you lose your hair, I’ll shave my head too…if you’d like,” Jim whispered.

Leonard lifted his head, giving Jim a small smile. “No, you need all that hair of yours to balance out your eyebrows.” He reached up and ruffled Jim’s hair. His heart ached at his husband’s heartbroken expression. “Jim, I’m going to be alright. The odds are unbelievably in my favor.”

“But that small chance it doesn’t work. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

Leonard didn’t have an answer to that. “We just have to stay positive.”

“A positive test is what got us here,” Jim muttered.

Leonard shifted around so he was eye to eye with Jim. “I’m scared too, Sugar. I’m not trying to be dismissive or act like it’s not a big deal ‘cause I am scared. I just…” He looked down. “I just have had time to prepare myself. I had Geoffrey test me for it the day after you noticed it and the test was positive. I didn’t want to worry you at the end of the mission. And I wanted to get a second opinion anyway.”

Jim was silent for a few minutes, then whispered, “That’s why you were acting strange for the rest of the mission, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I wish you told me.”

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

“I’m mad you didn’t.”

“I don’t blame you. I would be too in your position.”

“I get why you didn’t, though.”

“I’m glad to hear that much.” He rested his head on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim tightened his hold on Leonard and kissed his forehead, then lips when the doctor tilted his head up.

***

Two weeks later, Leonard sat on the hospital bed while Jim sat in the chair next to the bed and looked over his left hand, rubbing the spot where the brunette’s wedding ring had been.

“Thought it’d be easier to just not wear it in case I needed to take it off,” Leonard explained.

“Makes sense.” Jim looked up at him and smiled. “Scared?”

“Maybe just a little.” Leonard swallowed the lump in his throat then added. “You don’t have to stay the whole time.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Probably won’t be pretty.”

“I don’t care. I’m staying right here unless I’m told otherwise.”

Leonard gave him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“I’m your husband. It’s part of the job description.” He gave Leonard’s hand a squeeze as the oncologist walked in.

~

Half an hour later

“Do you want another blanket?” Jim asked as he put another bag in the vomit bowl like a nurse had shown him.

Leonard shook his head. “Thank you though.”

“It’s no problem.” Jim sat back down next to the bed and pressed play on the movie they’d been watching.

Every now and then throughout the movie, he would steal a glance over at his husband. Occasionally he had to pause the movie and get Leonard some water or another blanket or dispose of Leonard’s vomit.

***

Jim slept on the couch in the hospital room that night. The next morning, after the oncologist talked the two of them through Leonard’s at-home treatment and Leonard was dressed in clean pajamas, they went home. When Leonard immediately went and curled up in bed, Jim couldn’t say he was surprised.

“Hey, Christine dropped off some soup earlier. You hungry?” Jim asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not really,” Leonard mumbled looking up at Jim.

“Let me know if you get hungry.” He rubbed Leonard’s arm gently before getting up.

***

About a month later, Leonard sat in bed in tears. Jim had gone for an early morning run and was showering when Leonard woke up. The second he saw Leonard crying when he walked into the bedroom, he rushed over.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? You feeling sick? Just give me a moment. I can go get the bowl. Or do you need pain meds? Are you in pain?” Jim continued rambling on, checking over every inch he could of his husband, until he caught sight of the pillow. He looked at Leonard’s hands, then carefully climbed onto the bed, over the doctor, before pulling him into his arms.

Leonard let himself be manipulated into Jim’s hold and curled into the blond.

“Shhh, I’ve got you. It’s ok. We knew this was probably going to happen,” Jim murmured.

“Wasn’t ready for it to,” Leonard sobbed.

“I know.” He rubbed Leonard’s arm gently as he looked down at the clumps of hair in Leonard’s hand. After a minute, he carefully took them and put them in a pile on Leonard’s pillow.

“Should probably just shave it now. Just been prolonging the inevitable,” Leonard mumbled after several minutes.

“You want to do that today?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, whenever you’re ready, we can get set up in the bathroom.”

“I don’t want to look in the mirror when you do it…or any mirror for.”

“I’ll cover them up.”

Leonard turned a little and wrapped his arms around Jim, burying his face in Jim’s neck.

“It’s gonna be ok,” Jim said softly, not sure if he was trying to comfort Leonard or convince himself.

~

An hour later Leonard sat in the bathroom where Jim had laid out a bedsheet and put a kitchen chair on it. There was another sheet taped over the mirror.

“You ready?” Jim asked gently.

Leonard nodded and closed his eyes. Jim leaned down and kissed the top of Leonard’s head, lingering far longer than necessary. When he pulled back, he picked up the scissors and hesitated before cutting off the first bit of Leonard’s hair.

“Daddy…Papa…” Joanna said from the doorway.

Jim looked up from Leonard and gave her a small smile. “Hey, Jojo.”

“You’re cutting Daddy’s hair.”

“I am.”

Joanna looked at Leonard, who was biting his lip as he fought back tears. She walked over and hugged him as tight as she dared. “It’s ok, Daddy.”

Leonard looked down at her for a minute, putting an arm around her, then looked at Jim. “Go on.”

Twenty minutes later, Jim brushed the stray hair off Leonard’s shoulders then stepped back. “Ok, I’m done,” he said softly.

Leonard lifted a hand before promptly dropping it back to his lap. Joanna was looking up at him curiously.

“How do I look?” Leonard choked out.

“Very handsome,” she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“Jim?”

“Just as handsome as the day I married you,” Jim answered.

Leonard looked back down at his lap, blinking back tears.

“Jo, why don’t you go pick out a few beanies for Daddy. Help him narrow down the choices,” Jim said gently.

Joanna nodded excitedly and ran off. Jim closed the bathroom door before moving into the small space between Leonard and the bathtub. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, taking Leonard’s hands in his and rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs.

“Talk to me. Please,” Jim whispered.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say,” Leonard breathed keeping his gaze fixed on their hands.

“Whatever you’re thinking.”

“I’m bald. That’s what I’m thinking. And I hate it. I hate that this…” he pulled one hand from Jim’s and gestured toward his head, “is the solution. I hate that it’s easier for us to shave it off than deal with hair everywhere. I hate all of this.”

“Ok.”

Leonard pulled back and looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Ok? That’s all you have to say? Ok?”

“Yes, that’s all I have to say. I asked you to tell me what you’re thinking. You told me now I need to process it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I asked.”

“We told Jo we’d all go out today. Maybe to the park or something,” Leonard said suddenly.

“You still feeling up to it?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to stay in with you today?”

Leonard thought for a moment then answered, “No, you need to get out of the house for a while. Might be trapped here for a few days after tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t call it trapped if I’m here willingly.” He stood and pulled Leonard to his feet.

“Call it what you want. You may not to have a ton of opportunities to get out in the world for a few hours after tomorrow.”

“I’ll live. Now, do you want to look in the mirror?”

Leonard nodded. Jim gave his hand a small squeeze before stepping away to remove the sheet from the mirror. Leonard looked down at his feet as Jim turned him around to face the mirror, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Take your time,” Jim murmured.

It took a minute for Leonard to so much as glance up at his reflection and another five before he lifted his head to properly look at it. His hand shook as he reached up and ran it over the short stubble the clippers had left behind. Jim kept eye contact with him in mirror, giving him an encouraging smile.

“It’s really gone,” Leonard whispered.

“It is.”

Before either of them could continue, Joanna knocked on the bathroom door announcing she’d picked out a few hats.

~

Late that afternoon, Leonard sat on the balcony with the blue beanie Joanna picked out for him and a mug of tea. At the sound of the door opening, he turned his head to see Jim.

“Figured I should let you know that we’re home now,” Jim smiled at him. “Need anything?”

“No, I’m fine.” Leonard went back to staring out onto the bay.

Jim pulled the screen door shut behind him as he walked back into the house. Leonard listened to Jim talking with Joanna and smiled to himself. The two of them were laughing while they played some sort of old board game.

Around six o’clock, Jim walked outside again, saying, “Dinner’s ready.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Leonard answered looking over at him.

“You still need to eat something.”

Leonard sighed and slowly stood. “Since when did you become responsible one?”

“Since I needed to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three and a half months later, Leonard was curled up in a hospital bed, buried under as many blankets as he could. He was supposed to be sleeping as much as he could during treatment but instead he just had his eyes closed listening to Chris convince Jim to go out to lunch.

“He could wake up and need me,” Jim argued.

“Jim, Phil and everyone else on staff has it under control. You’ll be called if Leonard needs you. And it’s just lunch,” Chris answered.

Jim looked from Chris to Leonard then back at Chris. “Ok.”

“Two minutes. Starting now. I’ll be in the hallway.” Chris walked out of the room as Jim moved closer to his husband.

He leaned down and kissed Leonard’s temple. “I’m going to lunch. I’ll be back soon. Hopefully before you wake up. I love you,” he whispered despite his assumption that Leonard was asleep. He walked out of the room and trailed after Chris out of the building.

“So, how’ve you been doing?” Chris asked once they were settled in a booth in the back of a nearby diner.

“Pretty good. Bones’s treatment plan is on track so hopefully the tumor is well on its way to being gone. And Joanna’s doing well with her tutor. Figured it would be too much hassle to enroll her in school here only to have her returning to her school in Georgia soon enough. She’s really loving her science class, if you can really call it a class…”

“Jim, I asked how you are doing. Not how Leonard and Joanna are doing.”

“Oh…yeah.” Jim looked down at the table, furrowing his eyebrows.

“So, how are you doing?”

Jim twisted the wedding band on his finger anxiously. “Scared. I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t. You just said his treatment is going well.”

“What if I do though?” Jim looked up, tears beginning to well up in his eyes and run down his cheeks. “What if all the treatment doesn’t work for some reason? What if he doesn’t make it? I can’t lose him. He’s the best thing I’ve ever had. And if he’s gone, where does that leave me? Hell, where does that leave Joanna? I can’t be a single parent. Bones—Bones managed single parenthood but me? I don’t think I can. And not even just that. If I lose him, I have to find a new CMO. I’d have to have someone new trained and I don’t think I can deal with that. And Bones knows everything about me. I don’t want to have to rehash all that to someone new…” Jim continued rambling with tears running down his face that he hastily wiped away.

“Breathe,” Chris said calmly.

“But…”

“Just breathe.”

Jim sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, repeating the process until his breathing had steadied.

“I can’t answer most of your worries. Phil can, and will. You know he’ll answer anything and everything related to Leonard’s treatment. Jim, you’re not alone doing this. I know that your crew has been helping take care of you and Leonard and Joanna. Phil and I are here to help you. Your mom way be half a continent away, but she’s still here for you as much as she can be. Leonard’s family may be on the other side of the continent, but they’re still here for you as much as they possibly can be,” Chris said.

~

When they got back to the hospital room an hour later, Leonard had his head hanging over the vomit bowl, dry heaving. Jim quickly, and thoroughly, washed his hands before going to his husband’s side and rubbing his back gently.

“Jim,” Leonard mumbled.

“I’m right here, babe.”

Leonard looked down at the vomit bowl then back at Jim.

“You done throwing up?”

“Yeah.”

Jim pulled on a pair of gloves before taking the bowl from Leonard. After throwing away the bag of vomit and lining the bowl again with a new bag, he set it back down next to Leonard then disposed of his gloves. “Did you sleep while I was gone?” He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“A little. Where’d you go for lunch?”

“How’d you know I went to lunch?”

“Time, I wasn’t asleep when you left, and you smell like food.”

“Chris and I went to the diner not far from here.”

“Was it good?”

“Yeah.”

“You were crying. What’s wrong?”

Jim opened his mouth to say it was nothing then promptly shut it, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. He took one of Leonard’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of the treatment not working. Of losing you.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

Jim tightened his grip a little. “But what if it does?”

“In the less than one-percent chance it doesn’t work, and you lose me, you will be ok.”

Jim opened his mouth to protest.

“Not immediately. But one day you will be.”

“I don’t want to be. I want you.”

Leonard gave him a small, chapped-lipped smile. “You have me. No matter what happens, you have me.”

Jim just nodded, blinking back fresh tears. He leaned down and kissed the top of Leonard’s head. Leonard jerked away suddenly a minute later as a wave of nausea hit him. He grabbed the vomit bowl, vomiting up a little before just dry heaving. Jim rested his hand on his shoulder blade and rubbed it gently.

“This is really gross, I know,” Leonard mumbled as he grabbed a tissue from the box next to the bed and wiped his mouth and nose.

“Yeah, it’s alright though,” Jim answered rubbing his thumb across his husband’s dry knuckles.

Leonard blinked tiredly as Jim let go of his hand and adjusted the beanie on Leonard’s head with a small smile.

***

When they got home the next day, Leonard was feeling especially tired, nauseous, and achy. He made a beeline to bed and burrowed himself under the covers. Jim stood in the doorway watching the man who had always taken care of him first before thinking to care for himself curled up in bed helplessly.

“Do you need anything, babe?” Jim asked.

Leonard looked over at him, thinking hard about his answer before saying, “You to go for a run or something.”

“What?”

“Go do something for yourself. I’m going to be sleeping for a while.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Jim hesitated, then asked, “Do you need anything while I’m out? Or do you want me to call someone to stay with you?” as he dug a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt out of a drawer.

“I’ll be fine. Go spend some time taking care of yourself.”

Jim could feel Leonard watching as he changed clothes. Before pulling his shoes on and grabbing his communicator and keys, he went over and kissed Leonard’s cheek. “Call me if you need anything. Or call someone else.”

“Alright,” Leonard sighed tiredly.

“I love you.”

The corners of Leonard’s mouth twitched into a tiny smile. “I love you too, Jim.”

~

When Jim returned three hours later, Leonard was in the exact same place he’d left him. The only difference was the trashcan next to the bed had vomit in it and Leonard was fast asleep. He checked the time and saw Joanna would be getting home in about an hour. Glancing at his husband again, he headed to the bathroom he was sharing with Joanna to shower.

~

Leonard wandered out of the bedroom, accidentally bumping into a doorframe and wincing, about two hours later. Jim was sitting at the kitchen table helping Joanna with her math homework. Catching sight of Leonard, he gave him a small smile.

“Hey, you hungry?” Jim asked as Leonard sat down at the table across from them.

“Not particularly. What’re you working on?”

“Fractions. I don’t like them,” Joanna answered wrinkling up her nose a bit.

“I never liked them all that much either,” Leonard said.

“How are you feeling, Daddy?”

Leonard desperately wanted to lie to her and tell her he felt alright or greatly downplay how he was feeling, but the look on her face told him it would be futile. “I’m feeling sick and achy.”

“Can I help?”

“Can you grab my water bottle from the bedroom? I meant to grab it when I came out here.”

Joanna nodded, jumping up and hurrying off to the bedroom.

“You need to take the meds soon, and need to do that with food,” Jim said.

“Not sure I can get myself to eat anything,” Leonard sighed rubbing his hands over his thighs.

“Soup? You really just need something in your stomach when you take them.”

“I think I can do soup.”

Jim nodded as he stood, heading into the kitchen as Joanna returned with Leonard’s water bottle.

~~~

Around one in the morning, Jim was woken up not by Leonard scrambling to get out of bed to run to the bathroom but rather by Joanna shaking his arm.

“Papa,” she whispered when he peeked his eyes open at her.

“What? You have a bad dream?”

She nodded, sniffling.

“Your bed or here?”

“Here, please.”

Jim nodded and carefully scooted over in bed, pulling the covers back. She climbed into the bed, snuggling up against him as he pulled the covers over her.

“What was it about?” he whispered.

She blinked up at him, getting teary-eyed again. “Daddy. One day he didn’t come home from the hospital. He—he…” she trailed off and whimpered.

“Shhh, sweetheart, Daddy’s doing alright. It’s going to be ok.” Jim wasn’t sure if he was trying to comfort her, himself, or both.

She clung to him as she sobbed, eventually crying herself to sleep. Jim kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as he fell back asleep.

***

Two weeks later, Leonard stood helping decorate the Christmas tree, smiling and laughing and joking with Jim and Joanna. Three weeks after that, he laid in bed, too nauseous and sore to move while he listened to Jim, Joanna, Donna, Fred, Winona, and Eleanora talking and laughing as they opened gifts. He couldn’t help the couple of tears that ran down his cheeks. They weren’t even supposed to be in San Francisco for Christmas. They’d been planning since the year before to be in Georgia with all of Leonard’s extended family and Jim’s mom.

“Bones,” Jim said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Leonard blinked his eyes open, though they were still a little blurry with tears.

“Do you want to come sit with us all for a bit? Or just lay on the couch?”

“Yes, but if I move I might throw up.”

“Do you want that hypospray?” He gently rubbed his hand over Leonard’s arm.

“I feel drugged enough as is.”

“Do you want it though?”

Leonard stared back at him for a minute, then gave a tiny nod. “Yes.”

Jim stood and went to the TV table all of Leonard’s medications were set out on, scanning it until he saw the hypospray with the anti-nausea medication. He grabbed it and returned to Leonard. Before he could ask if the other man wanted to administer it to himself, Leonard tilted his head, baring his neck. Jim pressed the hypospray to Leonard’s neck and pushed the trigger.

“I’m going to go get the couch set up for you while that starts working,” Jim said as he put the hypospray back on the table.

“Ok.”

Jim walked back out to the main room and with some help from Donna and Joanna, got everything set up for Leonard, who emerged from the bedroom, tugging the sleeves down on his sweatshirt to cover the bruises on his arms from his clumsiness. He pulled his beanie down lower as he got settled on the couch. Eleanora returned from the kitchen with a mug of tea and handed it to Leonard.

“Daddy, do you want to open your presents?” Joanna asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” Leonard gave her a small smile over the edge of the mug.

~

Forty-five minutes and three hats from his mama, a homemade coupon book from Joanna with dates on each one for the next three years, two vintage medical manuals from Donna and Fred later, and a photo album of pictures of Leonard and Jim from Winona, Leonard was close to tears.

“One more,” Jim grinned as he sat back down on the floor next to the couch, placing a small box on Leonard’s lap.

“Jim, we agreed no gifts between us,” Leonard protested.

“I know, but I changed my mind and decided to get you something.”

“You shouldn’t have though.”

“But I did, so, please just open it.”

Leonard sighed and opened the box, staring at the contents confused.

“Your ring doesn’t fit anymore so I figured you might like one that does. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s something. Hopefully the size is right. If not, I can get it resized. Actually, I can get it resized almost however much you need it to be.”

“Thank you,” Leonard whispered looking at his husband.

“You’re welcome.” He took the ring out of the box and carefully slid it onto Leonard’s finger with minimal resistance.

***

March 3rd found them sitting in a meeting with Phil and the rest of Leonard’s doctors to discuss progress and Leonard’s most recent test results.

“Whatever the results are, I’m right here,” Jim whispered to Leonard while they waited on the oncologist.

“I know.” Leonard gave him a small, forced smile and threaded his fingers between Jim’s.

…

“We want to do one last, lighter, round of drugs to make sure it’s entirely out, but other than that, I think I speak for all of us when I say, I’m happy to say you’re in remission,” the oncologist announced.

Leonard stared at him in shock. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or start celebrating. He felt Jim pull him close and whisper something he couldn’t make out in his ear. Leonard hugged Jim back and pressed his face into the blond’s neck, sniffling and feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

***

About a month later, Leonard stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running his hand over his head and feeling the fine hairs starting to grow in. It was patchy, but it was something. Jim wandered in, stopping a foot away grinning.

“It looks weird,” Leonard commented dropping his hand from his head and looking over at Jim.

“I think it looks cute,” Jim laughed wrapping his arms around his husband, kissing the side of his head.

“Because that’s what I want to be called. Cute.” Leonard rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Jim.

“I didn’t say you were cute, though you are. I said the fuzz was cute. You are still my handsome husband. Now, come on, let’s go to bed. You have a date with Jojo tomorrow for the zoo.” Jim took Leonard’s hand and led him to bed.

“Are you coming with us?” Leonard asked as he got into bed.

“Do you two want me to?”

“I’d like it, but I suppose I should check with Jo. She made the coupon after all.”

“Fair enough.” Jim got settled on his side of the bed, looking over at his husband.

After nearly ten minutes of silence after one of them ordered the lights off, Leonard spoke. “I’m still not sure about sex,” he said abruptly, staring up at the ceiling.

“Alright.”

Leonard looked over at Jim apologetically. “Sorry.”

“Bones, it’s really alright.”

“It’s been almost a year though.”

“I’m well aware of how long it’s been.”

“You’re really ok with this?”

“I have my hands and plenty of toys. I can survive a little longer.”

“You miss it though.”

“Yeah. I mean, the replica can only get so close to the real thing.”

Leonard reached out a hand and took Jim’s. “Can I make a request?”

“Within reason, of course.”

Leonard looked down at the duvet, then said, “I have another follow up test next week and was wondering, if for my own peace of mind, you could get the blood test done. I know nothing is wrong. I just…I’m just…”

Jim moved closer and wrapped an arm around Leonard. “Of course. If it makes you feel better and the hospital’s ok with it, I’ll have my blood tested.”

Leonard let out a sigh of relief and hugged Jim close.

“And both our tests will come back negative.”

“And if mine comes back positive?”

“Then we start treatment again and stay on Earth a little longer.”

“And you’re ok with that?”

“If it means I’m with you, I’m ok with just about anything.” Jim gave him a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this fic as a reminder that if you think there’s something wrong, get it looked at. Do regular self-exams (like breast exams, and that applies to both females and males). If a mole or freckle looks different, take a closer look at it. If it hurts to pee, see a doctor. Again, if something seems off or weird and you’re concerned something could be wrong, see a doctor. For more information on the most common forms of cancer, see [here](https://www.cancer.gov/types/common-cancers#1). For information on how to perform a self breast exam, see [here](http://www.breastcancer.org/symptoms/testing/types/self_exam/bse_steps). (Also there are tons of YouTube videos if you prefer)
> 
> Also, come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
